I Could Fall In Love
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Yaoi. SasuXNaru. Orochimaru treats Naruto horribly. After a particularly bad time, Sasuke intervenes and ends up in the hospital. Feelings are unveiled, situations resolved. One-Shot. Terrible Summary. For Mature Readers. Lemon. Did I mention Yaoi?:D


**Hey everyone! A new one-shot! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I know I should be working on my actual story (Make Me a Promise, Even if It Destroys You), but I suddenly had the motivation to write this. You see, when I published my first SasuxNaru story, a reviewer eloiserules, suggested a plot. While this isn't exactly it, this is my spin on the plot she suggested. **

**I just watched the Avengers, and I'm not sure if anyone has noticed, but Loki and Thor have a very similar relationship to the Sasuke and Naruto from the anime. I just thought that was really cool!**

**I HAD MY FIRST FLAMER!:D I feel like I can now truly be considered a FF writer. xD**

**So please enjoy the story!**

**Again, reviews make me happy. And inspired. And motivated!:D**

**Warnings: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Everyone should know this by now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & Co. If I did, well, let's just say America wouldn't be the same anymore!**

* * *

In a small apartment located on the outskirts of Konoha, a young raven haired man sat a glass computer desk as his fingers furiously typed away. His damn marketing teacher had suddenly proposed a project and gave his students a minimal amount of time to complete it. With a frustrated sigh, a pale hand combed through his inky locks, and onyx eyes darted anxiously towards the clock.

_9:45_

With a slight pout, Sasuke continued working on his project. He skimmed over Wikipedia entries and cleverly rearranged the wording. His ancient professor would never know the difference. With a menacing chuckle, his eyes narrowed in malicious happiness as he almost completed his assignment. Another glance at the clock, alerted him to the fact that his roommate would be arriving at any moment.

_Slam. _Startled, Sasuke whipped around, just in time to catch his roommate entering, dragging his feet behind him. With a deafening thud, the blond dropped to the ground. Worried, Sasuke quickly rushed over and flipped the blond onto his back. The blond's eyes were half open, and a bit of drool dripped down. Dark eye shadows marred the boy's face, and with a quirked eyebrow, Sasuke poked the blond's whiskered cheek.

"Naruto..." Another gentle poke. "Narutooooo..." A slight rougher poke. "Dobe..."

"DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL TEME! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" A frustrated blond yelled as he sat up, and glared at his raven haired roommate.

"Well, if you hadn't collapsed in this doorway, I wouldn't have had a need to call you that." Sasuke droned.

"It's not like I'm bothering you." The blond cutely pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes. Yes you are. Had someone passed by, they would have seen your limp body, assumed I murdered you, arrested me, and I would have had to continue my life in prison, scraping the walls with a spoon in a pathetic attempt to escape. So that I could execute the crime I was convicted for." Sasuke nonchalantly replied, dusting imaginary dirt off of his shoulder.

"Heh, heh, that seems very well thought out, Sasuke-Kun" Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Shrugging, Sasuke stood and offered a hand to the blond, who gratefully accepted it. Standing in the doorway, the raven haired man slightly pulled the blond fully into their apartment, and shut the door quietly.

With a small yawn, Sasuke walked back to his desk, and plopped down. His fingers returning to their previous task.

"So, what had you depressed?" Sasuke inquuired, his eyes glued to the bright screen. He heard shuffling behind him, and based on the noise, he assumed the blond was in the kitchen.

Despite being in the kitchen, they could clearly hear and see each other. Once one entered into their apartment, they were met with a spacious living area, which had all the necessities, and Sasuke's mini office area. He refused to move his desk into his room, since there was a better view in the living area. On the left, there was an L-shaped kitchen, which was decent in size. Right next to the kitchen, there was corridor that had 3 doors on the right. 2 Bedrooms, 1 Bath. The apartment could be considered a bit small, but for a cost that 2 college students could easily handle, it was definitely amazing.

"Orochimaru! Damn that filthy snake man!" The blond growled in anger and frustration, he momentarily forget the bowl of cereal he was fixing himself, and tugged on his blond locks. "You know how I told you that I had that mid-term in his class? Well, I studied and everything, and I walked into his classroom today, confident in my skills. He hands the tests out, and to be quite honest, I didn't know a damn thing on it. But, I figured I'd try, and guess what happened! GUESS?"! The blond yelled, slamming his fist onto the counter.

Startled, the Uchiha's eyes widened, and he momentarily regretted his uncharacteristic move of asking the blond about his day. Shifting his eyes nervously, he nervously smirked. "You remembered it all?" He attempted to hide the slight quiver in his voice, but the fury in those cobalt blue eyes made him gulp in fear.

"He. Gave. Me. The . Wrong. Test." The blond growled, furiously pacing the small kitchen. "But that's not it." He hissed. "It happened. Again. And Again." "HE GAVE ME THE WRONG TEST 3 TIMES!" The blond roared, kicking a wall, too furious to acknowledge the sharp pain in his toe. "I had to stay hours. _Hours, _Sasuke. Hours to finish that damn mid-term." The blond whimpered, and exhausted of all his anger, slumped onto the couch, looking at his roommate's back. "Kami-Sama, why did I take his class?" Naruto moaned, closing his eyes, and covered his face with his tan hands.

"Because you need it for your degree." Sasuke offered, not quite sure what to say. He felt, rather than saw, the daggers being shot at him.

"How is he still a professor?!" The blond groaned as he curled into a ball, on the couch.

"Simple. He's fucking the dean's son." The Uchiha nonchalantly replied, not noticing the blond's eyes widening in surprise.

"KABUTO?! He's _with _Kabuto?!"? The blond's mouth hung open, closing and opening slowly, reminding the Uchiha of a fish. A very cute fish.

"Of course." He replied, as he saved his project onto his flash drive. His shoulders slumped in relief at the completion of his project, and he spun around in his chair, in order to face his shocked roommate.

"But they're guys." Naruto whispered, as if they were speaking about a very serious crime.

"And?" He prodded, knowing why Naruto was questioning the situation, but wanting the blond to state it.

"They're guys, Sasuke." The blond replied, as if Sasuke was stupid for not understanding.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Sasuke slumped slightly in his chair. With another sigh, he stood and slowly walked over to his roommate.

"Does it really matter?" He quietly questioned. "As long as a person can make you happy, as long as they can fill you with happiness, as long as they lover each other, does it really matter what their gender is?" Sasuke had reached his target, and leaning down, his onyx eyes bore into wide cobalt eyes. His breath fanned over the blond's face as he continued speaking. "If they can make your heart pound furiously in your chest, if they can make desire strum through your veins, making you want to be one with them at any possible moment, give you the most _delicious _pleasure," the Uchiha purred, sending a shiver down the blond's spine. "Then it doesn't matter."

quickly standing straight, Sasuke headed towards his room, leaving the flustered blond behind. And scared of turning and seeing the expression on his roommate's face, paused and said over his shoulder, "I'll take care of Orochimaru."

UNbelievably confused, Naruto shakily stood, and with clouded eyes, headed to his room. He needed time to think. A lot of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapping his foot impatiently, Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. The figure before him smirked at the clear irritation the pale yet handsome student expressed. Licking his chapped lips, a shiver ran down at the prospect of having the perfect specimen to test his newest syrup on.

"If I do this, you'll treat him like anyone else, correct?" The Uchiha grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't want to do this, but he would do anything for his love. Anything. He never wanted to see his love so frustrated, angered, and depressed again.

"Of course." The man purred as he crossed the short distance between the two. With sweaty hands, he clutched the boy's face and with a disgustingly long tongue, gave his cheek a slimy lick. Shivering in disgust, Sasuke attempted to block out the current event that was playing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humming happily, Naruto unlocked the door to his shared apartment and quietly walked in, locking the door behind him. Noticing the lack of light, a frown marred his features. With a glance at the clock, showing it was 6:32, his frown deepened. Sasuke was usually up and about around this time. Putting his stuff down, he silently walked towards the raven's room, and cracked the door open. A large lump could be seen under the Uchiha's bed covers, and worry overtaking his features, Naruto entered the room. He strode to the raven's side, and looked down at the mop of inky black hair peeking out.

"Sasuke?" He gently shook the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sasuke." He shook a bit harder. A slight groan alerted him to his roomie becoming conscious.

"Are you okay?" The blond whispered, a thousand terrible scenarios flashing in his mind.

"I'm fine." A grumpy voice replied.

Not sure of the raven's honesty, Naruto hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired." He heard the raven grumble.

Still worried, the blond told the raven to call him if he needed anything, and he left the room. Going into his room, the blond couldn't help a slight tug in his chest area. Putting his palm over his hand, he frowned at the weird emotions he had been recently feeling. It all started when Sasuke had spoken in such a...such a _sexy_ voice. Blushing, the blond laid in his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He had always felt these emotions when he was near the raven, but they had never been this strong. This overwhelming. That damn teme. Swearing, the blond tossed and turned for hours. His mind swirled with a million thoughts, and his heart attempted to feel every emotion possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to a very sharp pain in his stomach. Sitting up, the pain increased and he yelped in pain. Curling in on himself, the raven clutched his stomach, whimpering in pain. It felt as if a thousand needles were being repeatedly shoved in and yanked out. Moaning, he rolled onto the floor, sweating profusely. With a shaking hand, he reached for the phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SASUKE"! Naruto yelled as slammed the door open, his eyes swimming with tears. The sight before almost caused him to collapse. His handsome, beautiful roommate was in a hospital bed, tubes inserted in various places. It was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended. Whimpering, he noticed all the machines around Sasuke, and his fear increased as he noticed specialty machinery. Tears running down his tan cheeks, he shakily walked over the bed, and nearly started wailing at how pale and grim the raven looked. Crying silently, he slumped down into a chair next to the bed and clutched a cold pale hand with his tans hands. Laying his down on the bed, he eyes slid shut but he continued to cry, immensely worried about the still figure next to him.

Hours later, the blond started to regain consciousness, figuring he had fallen asleep. Drowsily blinking, he caught some of the other words being spoken by the doctors.

"Chemical...rare...combination...deadly...lucky...how..." Blinking, the words barely registered in the blond's mind before he succumbed to the darkness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _What the hell is that? Groaning, Sasuke peeled heavy eyes open, meeting with white walls. Blinking, he glanced around the room. A hospital? He looked down at the tubes connecting his body to machines and his worry grew. What the hell happened? Going through murky memories, he thought for several moments before he remembered. He woken up, and felt this agonizing pain in his stomach. Frowning, he looked around the room again, this time noticing a mop of blond hair next to him. Startled, the Uchiha slightly jumped, and looked at the awkward position Naruto was in. The blond was sitting in chair, with the upper half of his body on the bed. His cheek rested again the bed sheets, and with another slight jump, he noticed his hand entangled with Naruto's. Blushing, he sneaked his hand out of the embrace. Naruto would freak if he knew.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Onyx eyes snapped up to meet emerald eyes. A young woman stood in the doorway, wearing a nurse's outfit. Her pink hair seemed out of place and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if it was natural.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sakura and I'm here to get your vital signs." She said as she walked into the room, getting straight to business. She wrote the results on a clipboard.

"Eh, Sadako, what was wrong with me?" Sasuke questioned, missing the flash of fury in the woman's eyes.

"It seems that you ingested a rare chemical, which by itself would not be harmful, but in your case, was combined with another chemical. This certain combination is lethal in most situations, but as luck would have it, you survived." She replied with a tight smile. Finishing her business rather quickly, the woman left in a hurry.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he heard a slight giggle, he looked and met with amused cobalt blue eyes.

"Ne, Ne Sasuke, I thought you were good with names." The blond state, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am?" The Uchiha replied in a questioning tone.

"You called her Sadako."

"That was her name."

"No, it was Sakura." The blond replied, giggling furiously.

"Close enough." Sasuke stated, not quite understanding the joke.

"You called her Sadako. Sadako, as in the creepy girl from the Ring"

Sasuke's widened ginormously as he realized his mistake. Groaning, he realized he had most likely just screwed up his chances of having a peaceful stay. When the giggling almost immediately died down, he flinched at the now somber mood of the blond.

"What did you take?" He emotionlessly questioned, crossing his arms over chest in the process. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto had been incredibly worried. Was still worried,but needed answers before he could express just how worried he was.

Sasuke looked away from those piercing cobalt blue eyes, and stared at the painting across from him. It was a dolphin. Hn. "I don't know."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he noticed the obvious lie. "Sasuke." He warned, but the Uchiha wouldn't budge. Sighing, the blond accepted that he wouldn't get an answer now, but he would later. For sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hey Sasuke, ever since that mid-term, Orochimaru has left me alone. Completely." Frowning, the blond continued eating his cereal, staring at the Uchiha, as he waited for a response.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sasuke questioned, as he ate his cherry yogurt.

"Well, yeah, but it just happened so suddenly..." The blond trailed off, suddenly losing his appetite. "I mean, it happened right after you went to the hospital.." Again the blond trailed off, but his eyes suddenly widened, and he stared at Sasuke in horror and accusation. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, but he tried his best to maintain his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied cooly.

"That night, you said you'd take care of it. And then you're in the hospital not even 2 days later! What the hell did you do!" The blond roared, his eyes flashing in anger. Noticing the Uchiha opening his mouth to deny the blond's accusation, he suddenly stood and yanked Sasuke up, and shoved him against the wall. Despite their difference in height, Naruto ignored the difference, and tilted his head up, in an attempt to fully glare at the Uchiha.

Gulping, Sasuke was at a loss at what to do. Even if furious cobalt eyes were glaring at him, he couldn't ignore the slight stirring in his abdomen at such a close proximity with the blond. Groaning quietly, he leaned his back against the wall, and attempted to will himself to calm down. He had almost completely calmed down when the blond pressed even closer, his crotch grinding unintentionally against Sasuke's crotch. Growling, Sasuke couldn't help it as his arms snaked around the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Moaning, the Uchiha ground his hips, his clothed cock making delicious contact with Naruto's crotch.

Naruto moaned slightly, confused at the turn of events, but no matter how desperately he tried to concentrate on why he was angry, the amazing feeling of Sasuke grinding against him drove all of those thoughts away. Moaning Sasuke's name, which nearly drove the other crazy, wound his tan hands through inky black locks, and pulled the Uchiha down. Staring into those lust filled onyx eyes that made Naruto feel naked, his breath hitched.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned before closing the distance between the two, catching those luscious, rosy, pouty lips of Naruto's. His soon to be lover moaned against his lips, and bucked his hips. Groaning, Sasuke tugged Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth, teasingly sucking. After a few tugs, Naruto parted his mouth, and Sasuke's warm muscle snuck into the blond's hot cavern, exploring every crevice. Their tongues met in a sensual dance, leaving the blond a whimpering and moaning mess. Sasuke knew how to kiss. Damn him.

"Ah, ...ah Sasuke" He heavily breathed as they broke from the kiss. Naruto's dazed yet lust filled eyes eagerly took in the sight of a slightly panting Uchiha who mirrored his expression, with a light blush staining his porcelain skin.

Sasuke lifted one hand from its place on the blond's waist and lightly traced the scars on one side of the blond's cheeks. 3 whisker like marks, on either side of the blond's cheeks, a shade darker than the tan skin, only added to Naruto's cuteness. Kissing the blond's nose, and enjoying the deep blush, Sasuke once agian leaned down and captured the blond's lips in a knee weakening embrace. He slithered his hand to the back of the blond's neck, and pulled the blond closer, loving the mind numbing feeling of having his love so close, yet so far.

Goosebumps erupted on the blond's neck, at the light yet erotic feel of the Uchiha's hand, and he found his back arching. Purring,tan hands snuck under the raven's shirt, eagerly feeling the well defined muscles of his lover, and he reached higher, until he met his target. Smirking he lightly pinched a bud, feeling the owner shiver and moan into the blond's mouth. Encouraged, the blond continued to rub, pinch, and twirl both buds, enjoying the reactions of his lover."Aaah, Naru-tooo" The deep moans leaving the raven's mouth caused the blond's cock to twitch. Mewling, he bucked against the raven, feeling the outline of what is surely a very impressive erection, against his crotch.

Groaning, Sasuke broke from the kiss, and yanked the blond's shirt off, and followed with his own. With a new vigor, he latched onto the blond's neck, using his warm tongue to erotically and sensually lick and suck, causing his lover to emit such delicious sounds that went straight to his cock. While his mouth devoured the blond's lovely throat, his pale hands reached down between them, and undid the blond's pants, slowly pulling them down, so they pooled at his feet. Looking down, a quiet moan left the Uchiha's lips when he saw the tight blue briefs his lover was wearing. He could clearly see the outline of his lover's erection, and he impatiently ripped off the briefs, causing his lover to squeal.

Torn between continuing marking his lover, and the delicious cock before him, Sasuke quickly decided he had marked his lover enough (for now) and kneeled. Licking his lips, the Uchiha smirked and looked up at his lover, his smirk widening at the aroused and impatient look on Naruto's face. Teasingly darting out his tongue and licking a bead of precum off the head, Sasuke winked and began to loosely stroke Naruto's erection. Continuing at a slow place, he smirked as Naruto grew ever more impatient.

"O-ooh, Sasuke, faster" He moaned.

"Faster?" Sasuke innocently questioned. "I don't understand."

Frustrated, Naruto glared at his lover, but when Sasuke's tongue darted out to lick his pale pink lips, the blond threw all caution to the wind. He leaned down and roughly kissed the Uchiha.

"I want you stick my cock in your pretty little mouth, and suck like a good boy, ne?" Naruto hissed, loving it as Sasuke's eyes nearly blackened with lust. Swallowing, the Uchiha didn't hesitate as he licked the underside of his cock, still maintaining eye contact with Naruto. Moaning, he took Naruto's swollen cock into his hot, needy mouth. With another slight moan, he twirled his warm tongue around the head, eliciting wanton moans from his lover's mouth, and teasingly applied pressure to the slit, enjoying the precum. He began to lightly suck, which rapidly turned into him sucking his lover hard, qucikly changing the pressure and speed. This nearly drove Naruto wild, and roughly pushed Sasuke's head down on his cock. Moaning at the absolute lose of control, Sasuke hallowed his cheeks as he deep throated Naruto, and swallowed. Naruto screamed in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's throat muscles tighten around his cock, causing such an amazing pleasure. He exploded in the raven's mouth, his seed being eagerly half lidded eyes and a deep blush, Naruto looked down at Sasuke, and the image of the raven on his knees, with his pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and a lust clouded face as he swallowed Naruto's come, caused the blond to get hard again almost immediately.

Smirking, Sasuke licked his lips and winked at Naruto. "Tasty." He purred. Gently, Sasuke pulled Naruto down and laid him down on the kitchen floor. The blond slightly winced at the coldness but almost immediately forgot when Sasuke settled between his legs, pushing them apart in order to accommodate himself, and caught the blond's swollen lips in a kiss. Naruto moaned as he tasted himself on Sasuke, and once again wound his hands through the inky locks, pulling Sasuke down closer. Sliding down the blond's body, Sasuke's head hovered above Naruto's slightly pink chest, and smiled seductively as his tongue darted out and flicked a hard, pink bud. Mewling, Naruto arched his back, trying to get Sasuke's mouth closer. Smirking, Sasuke granted the blond's wishes and latched his hot mouth onto the hard bud. While his mouth pleased on bud, he used one hand to play with the other. He rubbed, twirled, and pinched. With his one free hand, Sasuke conveniently found a bottle of cooking oil, and he expertly unscrewed the lid.

Naruto moaned and mewled wantonly at the pleasure surging through his body, all caused by the amazing sex god before him. So caught up in his Sasuke induced lust haze, he didn't notice the slippery finger that circle his puckered entrance before slowly entering. His body slightly tensed, but all tension was lost when Sasuke's tongue did a very interesting thing to his already oversensitive nipple.

"Aaaah, Saa-Sasuke" The blond moaned.

Groaning, Sasuke added another finger, and his cock hardened even more when he thought of shoving his hot, erection into Naruto's sweet and tight hole. Moaning, and feeling the blond was prepared enough, Sasuke leaned back enough in order to unbuckle his jeans, and slide them down, along with his boxers.

Naruto leaned up on shaky elbows, and he watched as Sasuke slowly coated his throbbing erection in oil. His eyes widened as he noticed the impressive size. How the hell was that suppose to fit in him? A loud moan escaped his lips when those hungry onyx eyes met his, and they maintained contact as the raven aligned his erection with the twitching erection.

"You must really want my cock, Naruto." He purred as the head of his erection poked the blond's entrance. "Your sweet hole is winking, just waiting to swallow my rock hard erection." He groaned in a husky voice, as the blond's hole twitched, as if in response.

Naruto almost came, but held it in. He would come with Sasuke buried deep within him. The raven silently asked for permission, and Naruto gulped before nodding his head.

With steady hands, Sasuke tightly gripped the blond's hips as he slowly thrust in to the hilt. He moaned at the tightness, the heat, the way the muscles clenched around his cock, and he almost came just at the feeling. But no, he needed to savor this.

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut, it hurt. Badly, he had never been stretched like this. Well he had never been stretched. Thankfully, the raven waited for him to adjust, and after several moments, he was ready.

"Move" He growled.

Nodding, Sasuke, began to slowly thrust in and out, moaning each time. He rolled his hips, causing him to hit a special spot within the blond. Seems as he's found the blond's prostate.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, as he threw his head back. When Sasuke had thrust in, he hit something. And it made the blond feel amazing, so good, and he wanted more. Wrapping his tan legs around the raven's waist, he desperately tried to get the raven to fuck him harder.

Moaning, Sasuke obeyed and quickly sped up his thrusts, aiming for the blond's prostate each time. His lover howled in pleasure, wanton moans and screams leaving his throat. Groaning, the raven rammed into the blond, forgetting the previous measured thrusts, he now thrust in without any control. His hands gripped the blond's hips tightly, surely leaving bruises. Growling, he reached for the blond's abandoned erection, and began to furiously fist him. Moaning, he leaned down and bit the blond's neck as the blond arched against him, the tight coil in his stomach releasing as he entered a state of immense pleasure. "SASUKE"! He screamed as he came, his seed spilling all over his chest and Sasuke's. With a final thrust, Sasuke felt his own orgasm coming, and moaning Naruto's name, he came hard. His seed spilling into Naruto. Moaning, he thrust in and out of Naruto a few more times, before collapsing on the blond.

Their sweaty bodies lay together, limbs entangled, and both breathing heavily.

"You did do something, didn't you?" Naruto breathlessly asked, surprised he could form words at the moment.

"I DID do something." The Uchiha suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Sluggishly slapping the raven's arm, "You know what I'm talking about." He stated.

Sasuke sighed and rolled next to the blond. Still facing the blond, he gently caressed the tan face. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He whispered, waiting for the response that would make or break him.

"Baka. That doesn't explain it."

"It does. I love you, Naruto. I didn't want to see you in that kind of emotional distress again. I would do anything for you, if it meant you would be happy. I would gladly go to the hospital a thousand times if it meant your happiness." Sasuke earnestly replied. His onyx eyes filled with hope, and he really hoped that what had just transpired between them wasn't simply out of lust.

" No, Sasuke. You being in a hospital would never make me happy. Do you know how worried I was? I felt as if my entire world was crashing down when I saw you in that hospital. You are my world, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto replied, tears welling in his eyes. He loved Sasuke. He knew that now, and the fact that the raven felt the same way, made his heart swell with happiness.

"Na ni?" Sasuke's eyes comically widened and his heart thudded heavily in his chest.

"I love you." The blond smiled as he spoke, his voice dripping with love.

A blinding smile appeared on the Uchiha's face, a small, rare, yet ethereal smile. "I'm so lucky." He whispered as he pulled the blond into his chest.

Naruto snuggled into the raven's chest. "No, I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**6 Hours Later**

A maliciously grinning blond stood in front of a door as he held a baseball bat.

"I'm sure someone in this world would love a free pair of snake boots.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Review!:D I would love you forever!:D


End file.
